This specification relates to a pump for dispensing fluids.
Many conventional processes require a precise amount of fluids to be dispensed. Fluids e.g., liquids, can be conventionally dispensed in many ways including manual and mechanical pouring from a container to a receptacle. Many conventional techniques for dispensing fluids can have problems, for example, with accuracy and spilling.